To look at the possible effects methamphetamine has on the brain in people who are using the drug called methamphetamine regularly. This study will use brain imaging techniques and neuropsychological tests. The hypothesis is that people who have used methamphetamine on a regular basis will show a decrease in the dopamine uptake in their brains compared to normal control subjects. This de- crease in dopamine can be seen with the brain scan.